


永生虚度

by NEOgotmyname



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEOgotmyname/pseuds/NEOgotmyname
Summary: 看福尔摩斯以后写的2000字be





	永生虚度

**Author's Note:**

> 看福尔摩斯以后写的  
2000字be

黑色制服挤在7楼狭长的走廊上，对讲机的声音断断续续地传进耳朵里。我肿着一双红眼，正要去给白天新入住的病人补针，非同寻常的混乱让我停下了本就沉重的脚步。

11号房外拉上了亮黄色的警戒线，我站在两米远的地方望去，屋里到处是翻找线索的警员，我猜钟辰乐的遗体也从停尸间转到了法医手里，甚至已经开膛破肚。

那是最后一眼。悲伤汹涌着，让我重新回想起他了无生机的笑容。

我拉住一名警官，试图从他口中了解些什么，可惜对方没有那么慷慨热情。我受了打击，刚要涌出的眼泪却被一双落在肩上的手拍回去。

“您好，是这里的护士吧。”

我回头，明显这位更具有人民警察的友好品质，“是的，警官。”

“您还好吗？”他指了指我的眼睛。

“嗯没事……”

“是这样的，傍晚五时左右，是否有人出入这间病房？”

“当时我正和同事换班呢……我记得钟先生的母亲来过，呃…这是在做什么？”

“这里发生了一场谋杀，先生。钟先生平时与养母关系好吗？”

“天哪…说不上好吧，但也不至于做这样的事情……”我的手开始控制不住地颤抖，“警官，据我所知钟先生刚死于心脏衰竭……”

“并没有那么简单。”他收起纸笔按住我，在耳边压低声音，“有人在死前注射了胰岛素，您是护士就应该清楚……”

“不，没人能偷到大量的胰岛素，您可以去药房确认。”

不得不说，如果不是在这种场合见面，我可能会愿意邀请他去街角的小酒馆谈谈人生。

对我来说，这是不是一场谋杀都不重要——钟辰乐本就是要死的。如果有神能救活一个无药可救的病人，那神现在一定在哪逍遥自在地快活着呢。

“我们会解决的，”很明显他不想在走廊上与陌生人低声辩论，也对我没有任何兴趣，“感谢您的配合。”

事实证明我还没有从钟辰乐离开的阴影里走出来。我朝那个英俊的背影点了点头，重新往走廊尽头的病房踱去。

这间医院的过道又臭又长，有些人喜欢消毒水的味道，但对于照顾一群将死之人的护士来说，那样的圣洁是对脆弱毫无保留的肃杀。

钟辰乐已经在11号房住了半年，那是VIP的位置，可惜他得了重病，没人会羡慕在此能受到的优质待遇。刚来这里的时候钟先生还很活泼，他穿着球衣，明显是个热爱运动的青年。我为他准备好病服，那件肥大的棉布衣他穿上后就再没能脱下，码数越来越小。院里的护士都看在眼里，觉得在他面前行走都是赤裸裸的讽刺。随着医生和家属的轮番问候，他的表情逐渐冷漠，在沉默间换上了偏白的惨色。

我和他的关系并不是朋友，他脸上的苍白不会因为我的到访而神采，但他的笑容倒是真的。我是一个对病人充满怜悯但不会撒谎的护士，也许他也知道自己时日不多，便没把我的难听话当回事——不过我说的都是事实。总而言之，他喜欢听我的忠言，我喜欢他坦然又感激的样子，但我们不承认是朋友，或者说我们不可能做朋友。

私底下我叫他乐乐哥，因为他与我不差几岁。他母亲不常来，他就总是找我，跟我谈后妈的风流韵事。我在床边坐下，有一句没一句地点头回应着。无非就是说那个女人有多恶毒，藏着当了小三又想抢财产的心思。他讲到最后会抓住我的手，问我是不是该趁活着把钱都用了。我知道这个可怜人钱多得花不完，就告诉他去做些想做的事情。他好像脑袋也生了病的样子，说自己可能只想赶紧死。有一段时间病情好转了许多，他便不怎么找我，但我还是日日过去，哪怕说一句“辛苦了。”也好。

想到这儿我又哭了，拿针的手也犹豫起来，怀疑自己是否能做一名合格的护士。新来的病人已经睡下，我悄悄地擦干眼泪，镇定了一会儿才敢叫醒她。药剂顺利地流淌进血色分明的手臂，我闭上眼睛，钟辰乐的手臂自然而然地浮现在眼前。苍白的皮肤下突兀地纵横着青色的血管，密密麻麻的针孔穿透了少年的悲哀。

爱是永恒的。

比起死亡他更害怕永恒。

折磨他的只有病痛，我只好偷偷加大止痛剂的用量。他每次都感谢我，然后说些天气真好的鬼话。我知道他在想什么，便留在床边等他亢奋着睡去。枕头一侧传来平稳呼吸的时候，我便起身，在他脸上随机地落一个吻。

那可能是我唯一尝过的甜味，我告诫自己每天一个就够了。可惜昨天我没有吃糖的机会，钟辰乐疼得厉害，再多的止痛剂都没能淹没他的伤口。我抱着他，手放在脖颈后，竟结结实实地摸出了一把冷汗。

“志晟。”

我也哭了，身体失重般下沉着。见到他起我就成了爱哭鬼，我知道这该死的日子快到头了。钟辰乐的请求像是戳破幻想的锋利棱角，一块巨石上无比锋利又极不起眼的棱角——他平时只会叫我“星星”，看来他就要从噩梦中解脱。

回家的路上我买了一束洁白的塑料花，像那个洁白的钟辰乐一样。洗完澡后我把它摆在自己新铺的白床单上，几乎拿一整罐香水滋润了它。钟辰乐不喜欢百合，它们长期占据着病房一侧的位置，香味浓郁又残忍；钟辰乐也不喜欢鲜花，他经常调侃自己余下的时间还没有那些花儿充足，说不定哪天先一步枯萎了；幸运的是钟辰乐喜欢我的味道，还剩了大半瓶的柑橘调香水，不过我再也用不上了，便尽数洒在了白花上。

警察的办事效率比想象中的快，可惜他们还是晚了。熟悉的警铃声由远至近时，我熟睡在鲜艳的红色里。

救护车里少了备用胰岛素的事情很难有人发现，对于钟辰乐来说这再好不过了。

毕竟是我送走了他，他也会在那里等我的吧。

-END-


End file.
